


Fragments

by SkylerBird



Category: Red vs. Blue, Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter/Funhaus RPF
Genre: Angst, Eventual Relationships, Eventual Smut, LATER, More stuff
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-06-22
Updated: 2016-06-22
Packaged: 2018-07-16 13:09:22
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,879
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7269604
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SkylerBird/pseuds/SkylerBird
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Project Freelancer was always running little side experiments, secretly testing the limits of the agents physical and mental abilities.</p><p>Agent Rhode Island was one such was once such experiment.</p><p>But when a mission goes horribly wrong, and her AI begins to act weird, the Freelancers begin wondering just what an AI fragment actually is.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fragments

When the Director started torturing the Alpha AI, one of the first personality traits to fragment from was Alpha’s judgement. Thus, AI program Kai was born. The Counselor decided this was a perfect opportunity to see what would happen when a lesser agent received an implant. He wanted to see how their fighting ability would change, and how this would affect the team dynamics in the top 10 group. 

So, Rhode Island was implanted with AI program Kai. The agent remembered the day she woke up in recovery well. She was alone, but she didn’t  _ feel  _ alone. Then came the voice.

_ “Hello, Agent Rhode Island.” _

The agent gasped and sat up straight, looking around the empty white room. “Who said that?” she demanded, her body tense and on alert. She noticed that she was still wearing her standard issue Mark VI light grey armor with gold trim, all the way to the helmet. “Who’s there? Show yourself!”

_ “As you wish.” _

A small golden hologram of a soldier appeared before the agent, making her jump. “I am Kappa.” it continued in its cheery female voice. “Your personal Artificial Intelligence program.”

Rhode Island sucked in a breath of air and reached out her hand, her fingers moving through the AI. “When did I get an AI?”

“I was implanted in you during your initial medical exam. My purpose is to aid you during your time with Project Freelancer.” Kappa chirped happily. “I have already informed the director that you are awake, and that all your bodily functions seem to be operating at normal capacity. Now, if you are ready, we have a training match to attend. We must demonstrate our ability to work together in the field, so that we may officially join a team roster.”

“We’re going to fight together already? I’ve hardly met you!” Rhode Island hissed, standing up. Kappa disappeared, and a map popped up in the visor screen of the agent’s helmet.

_ “I have taken the liberty of finding the quickest route to the training facility. I suggest we sync now, so that I may know your reflex speed, and calculate that into my strategy while on the field. Mark?” _

“Sync.” Rhode Island instantly responded. This continued a few times, before Kappa confirmed the calibration to be complete. Once done, she sighed and rolled her neck, feeling a few cracks. “Alright. Let’s get going. I can’t wait for you to show me what you’ve got, Kap.”

_ “Kap? Would that be a nickname?” _

The agent smiled. “Yeah, thought it fit well. What do you think?”

_ “...I like it.” _

* * *

 

Rhode Island stood with her back facing the rest of the arena. She heard F.I.L.S.S. announce the preparations for round one, a staff being lifted up from the floor. She took it and turned around as the countdown begun.

She recognized the agent she was going to be squaring off against. He had violet armor with green highlights. Agent North, one of the top agents in the program. A magenta AI program flickered on next to him, and North turned to the hologram. “I got this one, Theta. Director wants you to stick this one out.” The AI hesitated a moment before disappearing. North looked over at the new agent and nodded. “Good luck.”

Rhode Island frowned behind her helmet, surprised by his kindness.

_ “Round begins in five, four, three, two, one. Round begins now.” _

The purple and grey agents ran at each other, colliding in the center, staffs sparking as they ground against each other. Rhode Island smirked and quickly jumped, her using the staffs to vault behind North. She landed and hit him in the back before he blocked her next swing. North grunted and twisted his body.

_ “Jump. You will then have a clear target at approximately 1.9 meters.” _

Rhode Island jumped, barely dodging the staff as it swung around at her, kicking out and hitting North in the head, sending him flying back. She landed and regained a stance. “Neat.” she murmured, tilting her head to one side as she heard F.I.L.S.S. announce the completion of round one.

_ “Indeed, now focus, agent. I believe agent North Dakota will continue to attack with wider swings, leaving his momentarily but periodically exposed.” _

“How could you possibly know that?”

_ “You would call it intuition.” _

Rhode Island nodded to herself a bit, impressed by Kappa’s ability to predict North’s moves. She placed the staff back on the stand it came from. 

Round two was hand to hand combat, and it played out very similar to round one. Kappa would send information to her visor, and Rhode Island was always able to stay one step ahead of North, dodging every punch and deflecting every kick. It ended with the man on the floor, clutching his codpiece.

The rest of the rounds would consist of armor lockdown paint guns. Rhode Island grabbed a pistol, loading it. The floor was set up with various pillars for protection. The countdown finished and Rhode Island rushed forward, ducking behind a pillar and glancing around. She frowned when she couldn’t find North.  _ He is known for his stealth. _ She thought.

_ “If I may, perhaps now is a good time to test out your armor enhancement.” _ Kappa lulled. The visor beeped a few times before a new segment lit up.  _ “As you can see, you can now use your time distortion unit. It will require my near full concentration, however, and you can not use it without me.” _

“Yeah, let’s give it a whirl.” Rhode Island agreed. She heard a bullet shot out and gasped, having not noticed that North had jumped over a pillar, shooting at her. Inchest before the bullet hit her, however, it stopped. Rhode Island let out a whistle, stepping out of the way and reaching to poke it.

_ “Do not touch.” _ Rhode Island quickly retracted her hand. _ “While seemingly frozen for us, that bullet still holds the same amount of force that it would if it were traveling at a speed comparable to our current state. Now, I can not hold this for long. Please hurry, agent.” _

Rhode Island nodded and ran over behind North, jumping up onto the pillar he had perched on. When time picked back up, she tapped him on his shoulder. “Looking for someone?” she asked, a smirk clear in her tone of voice. The man gasped, and before he could react, she shot him with a paint bullet in the head. He fell back from the would-be fatal shot, and F.I.L.S.S.’s voice rang out, stating the training session to be complete.

The grey agent walked over to North as he came out of armor lockdown, holding her hand out. He took it and he helped her up. “Good fight, North.” she said, smiling behind her helmet. “My name is-”

“Rhode Island. They briefed me on you before the match.” North chuckled as he took off his helmet. “Time distortion, huh? So you have an AI?”

On cue, Kappa appeared beside Rhode Island. “That is correct. I am Kappa, it is a pleasure to meet you, agent North Dakota!” she chirped, skipping a bit on her holographic feet. “You have AI program Theta, am I correct?”

Theta popped up then, excited by the new AI. “Yup, that’s me! Nice to meet you Kappa!”

“Theta!” North scolded softly. “You know the rules. No direct communication with other AI fragments.” Theta logged off with a little ‘awe.’

Rhode Island giggled a bit, finding the AI that seemed so child-like to be cute. “So, you were briefed on me, huh? What did command say?” she asked, placing a hand on a cocked hip.

North waved his hand for her to follow, and lead her out of the training room and down a hallway. “Well, you only arrived earlier this week. After some basic tests, you were determined fit for an AI, and implanted with Kappa. I guess they wanted to give you a hand up in the roster, so you could be up in the top 10 with us quicker. The Director must see something big in you. Come on, I want to introduce you to the others.”

They came to a large locker room, where several other agents were, some without their helmets. Rhode Island paused in the doorway, a little nervous. Suddenly feeling the helmet was a little too tight, she slipped it off, shaking her short red hair a bit. Her golden and green eyes scanned around her again, and she forced a friendly smile onto her face.

North smiled back before turning to the others. “Guys, I’d like you to meet Rhode Island. The Director wants her and her AI, Kappa, to join us on future missions and in training sessions. So, try not to be too harsh on her, ‘cause she seems pretty cool.” he gave a sharp look to his twin sister. South just rolled her eyes and huffed in annoyance.

“Whatever. The Director obviously doesn’t know what he’s doing anymore. Doesn’t make sense why he’d give a rookie an AI. Some of us have been working a lot harder for a lot longer.” South snarled, glaring at the new girl.

Rhode Island narrowed her eyes, tilting her chin up a bit as she thought for a moment. She walked over to South and held out her hand, waiting for the other woman to shake back. “Agent South Dakota, am I right? One of the best stealth-class soldiers here. I can understand your frustration. Of course a more experienced agent should get the AI first. But I’d hope you could understand why a lesser experienced agent would so readily accept such a rare and great opportunity. This was no more in my control than it was yours.”

South looked up at the girl, her blue eyes searching her face as she thought. Finally, the faintest of smiles ghosted onto her face as she took the hand and shook it. “You know, you’ve got guts. I think I like you, kid.”

North chuckled where he stood before regaining the rookie’s attention. “South’s my twin. The large brooding one in white and red over there is Maine. His AI is Sigma. Next to him, the idiot with the mustache, that’s Wyoming, and the little glitchy looking guy with him is Gamma. This goof here in the bumblebee armor is Washington, but we all call him Wash. The guy with the freaky left eye over there is New York, or York for short. His AI is the little green dude, Delta. Careful, he will talk your ears off with his statistics and math equations. And finally…” he motioned to the final agent, their helmet on the ground, and Rhode Island’s eyes widened. “The woman in teal here is agent-”

“Carolina?” she whispered, taking a hesitant step forward. The elder woman smiled at her and lifted off of the lockers, facing her. Rhode Island beamed a smile and shot forward, pulling the other into a hug, much to the rest of the agents’ shock. “It’s so good to see you again!”

Carolina hugged her back, resting her head on the younger’s armored shoulder and closing her eyes. “It’s good to see you too, little sister.”


End file.
